warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adiere
Adiere is a naive Orc Shaman devoted to Thrall's vision of the new Horde. Appearance Of average height with a strong build, Adiere is typical of orcish women. She keeps her head shaved saver for a long braid that trails down her back. Her olive skin is smooth and clear, devoid of the callouses and scars common to many more experienced warriors. She is usually seen in heavy mail armour, styled after more traditional Orcish leathers. Personality In many ways, Adiere is a throwback to the innocence of Draenor's orcs before the Legion's taint. She is respectful, obedient and devoted to her elders and her people. She holds a very naive viewpoint of the world around her; that Thrall's Horde is always correct and that its members are above reproach. As such, while she is uncommonly accepting of both Forsaken and Blood Elves, she refuses to see any wrong in their actions, even after working for the Apothecarian Society in Hillsbrad. She maintains a positive attitude toawards all she does, be it fighting enemies of the Horde, her leatherworking craft or even participation in annual festivites, for which she cheerfully colunteers. She admires Willarthen DeBeest for what she sees as his unconventional wisdom, as well as Malebranche for his experience and tactical savvy. Although she is usually well liked by her comrades, her lack of experience and naivity often cost her their respect. History Youth Adiere was born to Orcish survivors in the internment camps at Durnholde Keep. She was never granted a second name as her parents, dispirited survivors of the Blackrock clan, thought themselves so dishonoured as not to deserve one. As such, she felt little connection to them or even to a specific clan and instead associated evenly with the orcish prisoners as a whole. All she knew was the walls of the keep; her only connection to the original Horde was tales of their wartime exploits and of many orcish heroes. It was in her childhood that Thrall lead the Orcish uprising, releasing her and the remaining prisoners from Durnholde keep and all but tearing it down. She was inspired by Thrall's actions and his fight for freedom, and devoted herself to following his recovered Shamanistic traditions. She was in training to become one of the new Horde's shamans when a vision came to Thrall and the orcs fled across the ocean. Durotar Adiere sat out the third war in the growing encampment of Orgrimmar, in her people's new homeland of Durotar. In between training and working to establish the new city, she eagerly awaited news of orcs fighting to the north, engaging first the Night Elves, then the Legion, and finally helping to destroy Archimonde himself. As the war's survivors returned, she drank in their tales of heroism and took them to hear as inspiration. When she was judged old enough, she set out into the still untamed lands around Durotar, both to commune with the land's spirits and to help establish the growing Horde's place on the continent. It was during her travels in the Barrens that she met Willarthen, and they found a common ground in their devotion to the spirits and easygoing natures. At his suggestion, they travelled together for a while and 'did Shaman stuff.' It was throught Willarthen that she met Malebranche, and was introduced to much of the world at large. Beyond the Horde Adiere spent much of her time in the Eastern Kingdoms travelling alone. Eventually she came to the Burning Steppes of Dun Morogh and learned of the other survivors of the Second War, the so-called Dark Horde. Delighted to see more orcs on Azeroth, she approached their camps with open arms - and was lucky to escape alive. Her questions were easily answered by an unscrupulous commander at Kargath outpost who described them as traitors to the Horde's traditions and easily recruited her into a bloody campaign against them. Not long afterwards, she joined the initial push through to Outland, and helped to establish a base camp at Thrallmar. However, she quickly heard familiar names coming through from those in the field; reports that such as Taghor Spinebreaker, Zuluhed the Whacked and Kargath Bladefist were servants of the Illidari and enemies of the Horde. Devestated by the loss of many of her childhood heroes, she retreated to relatively safe service within the walls of Thrallmar, waiting for clarity to come to her. category:Horde category:Characters category:Orc category:Shaman category:Articles by Zogster